yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Easter Eggi
thumb|500px|centreEaster Eggs - 'są to "niespodzianki" dodane do gry Yandere Simulator. Większość Easter Egg'ów jest powiążana z jakąś grą czy nawet z anime. Akcesoria Włosy Aby zmienić fryzurę Yandere-chan należy kliknąć "H". Lista dostępnych fryzur: *Domyślny (Kucyk z tyłu) *Kucyk po prawej stronie *Kucyk po lewej stronie *Kucyki po trzech bokach *Kucyk po dwóch bokach *Długie kucyki *Długie włosy *Dłuższe włosy (włosy Katsury Kotonohy z School Days) *Fryzura Rei Ayanami z anime Neon Genesis Evangelion * Włosy Yuno Gasai z anime Mirai Nikki *Fryzura Kory z Legendy Korry *Kolczaste włosy z Galo Sengen *Włosy z Easter Egg'u Hatefeul Mode. *Włosy Info-chan * Włosy Pippi Osu * Włosy Osana Najimi * Włosy Misato (Wariant 1) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 2) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 3) * Włosy Misato (Wariant 4) * Włosy Rong Rong * Włosy Shanna * Włosy Seven * Włosy Akira * Brak włosów z kodem kreskowym z gry Hitman Biust Aby powiększyć/zmniejszyć biust naszej bohaterki należy kliknąć "<" i ">". Okulary Aby nałożyć Yandere-chan okularów należy kliknąć "P". Lista dostępnych okularów: *Opaska na lewe oko *Opaska na prawe oko *Opaski na obu oczu *Okulary Info-chan Różne Akcesoria Aby dać Yandere-chan różne akcesoria należy kliknąć "O". Lista dostępnych akcesorii: *Tost *Toster *Lód *Laleczka Voodoo Senpai *Skrzydła i rogi diabła *Bubble Tea *Majtki na głowie *Pluszak Ośmiornica *Czapka i wąsy dżentelmena. *Surowe mięso na głowie *czapka z sosem *kolorowe klawisze *Białe słuchawki *Kokarda Giffany *Czapka Mario *Uszy Kota *Czarna Kokarda *Rogi z anime Elfen Lied *Mała, czerwona korona (Do włosów Akiry) Easter eggi w menu /?. P - '''Punished Mode '- Yandere-Chan zostaje ucharakteryzowana na Big Bossa (Snake'a) z gier MGS V, zaś muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Nuclear" Mike'a Oldfielda. Z - '''Slender Mode - Yandere-Chan staje się postacią podobną do Slendera; atmosfera spada do 0%, szaleństwo jest maksymalne, reputacja stale na maksymalnym minusie. Spotkanie Senpai w tym trybie spowoduje Game Over poprzez HeartBroken, zaś nauczyciela - Expelled. Muzyczkacentre B - Bancho Mode - 'Yandere-Chan dostaje kapitańską czapkę, na jej rękach pojawiają się bandaże, kolor mundurka zmienia się na czerń; w tle muzyka zmienia się na "BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai" autorstwa Iwasaki Taku. Muzyczkacentre H - '''Hateful Mode -' podobny do Slender Mode, jednak nie zmienia proporcji ciała Yandere-Chan. S - 'Spooky Mode - '''tekstury uczniów zostają zmienione na tekstury szkieletów identycznych z tych, które widzimy przy porażeniu prądem. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Spooky, Scary Skeletons" autorstwa Andrew Golda. Muzyczkacentre T - '''Titan Mode '- wszystkie postacie poza Yandere-Chan, Osaną Najimi i pielęgniarką zostają powiększone do ogromnych rozmiarów i zostają pozbawione ubrań. Jest to nawiązanie do anime Shingeki no Kyojin - Atak Tytanów. Muzyka w tle zostaje zmieniona na główny motyw z Shingeki no Kyojin - "Guren no Yumiya". Muzyczkacentre G - '''Galo Mode - zmienia skórę Yandere-Chan na bardziej opaloną, fryzurę na styl Super Saiyanin z DB, oraz dodaje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i złote bransolety. Śmiech jest zastępowany "power up"em inspirowanym DB. Muzyczkacentre "Power Up" centre K - DK Mode - powiększa ramiona i głowę Yandere-Chan; jest to nawiązanie do Donkey Konga. Muzyczkacentre L - 47 Mode '- EE nawiązujący to serii Hitman - Mundurek Yandere-Chan staje się czarnym garniturem, zaś ona sama staje się łysa. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na "Only You Can Stop Them" Jespera Kyd'a z gry "Hitman: Krwawa Forsa". Muzyczkacentre J - ' Bad Romance - Yandere-Chan otrzymuje Standa nazwanego Bad Romance podobnego do tych z anime "Jojo's Bizarre". Pozwala on trzymać do 8 broni naraz tylko odblokowuje 4 slot, gdyż w wersjach debug nie ma więcej slotów na broń. N - Naked Mode '''- mod 'rozbiera' Yandere-Chan; działa identycznie jak opcja "Nude" w szatni. X - '''X Mode - Yandere-chan wtedy jest ubrana w czarne ciuchy, koszulę z czaszką i teczowe skarpetki. C - Cirno - jest to nawiązanie do postaci Cirno z Touhou. Yandere-chan wtedy dostaje niebieskie ubrania i niebieskie skrzydła wróżki.W ten sposób, można latać i strzelać z lodu dzięki przycisku "Ctrl". Jest to też jeden z dwóch sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli i jedyny na zabicie Senpai'a. Jeśli Yandere-chan zabije uczniów w klasie podczas lekcji, pozostali przy życiu wstaną na chwilę z krzeseł i ponownie na nich usiądą. Dźwięk strzelania z lodu.centre O Punch mode - Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Saitama z "One-Punch man". Yandere-Chan dostaje żółty kostium z białą peleryną. Staje się też łysa. Może ona uderzać z wielką siłą za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl". Jest to też jeden z niewielu sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli. F Falcon Mode - Yandere-Chan dostaje kostium "Kapitana Falcona", głównego bohatera "F-Zero". Yandere-Chan za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl", podobnie jak w Punch mode, może uderzać pięścią z wielką siłą. V Long Skirt Mode - Ukryty tryb, która wydłuża naszą spódniczkę. U Bad Time Mode - Jest on nawiązaniem do gry "Undertale". Yandere-Chan zamienia się w szkieleta Sansa, jedną z głównych postaci z wspomnianej gry i otrzymuje jego specjalne moce. Przy wciśnięciu przycisku "Ctrl", gracz przywoła czaszki strzelające laserami. Przy przytrzymaniu przycisku z podłogi będą się wyłaniać kości, zabijające pobliskie osoby. Możemy użyć także telekinezy na uczniach i nauczycielach, żeby ciskać ich ciałami w powietrzu w różnych kierunkach, przez co automatycznie zostają zabici. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na jeden z soundtracków związanych z tą postacią (Megalovania). KON Mode - Ten tryb daje Yandere-Chan uniform ze starego intra. Ten tryb można uaktywnić tylko za pośrednictwem modyfikacji kodu gry. Duch Dziewczyny Jeżeli gracz na trzecim piętrze w damskiej łazience zrobi zdjęcie, pojawi się tekstura ucznia jednak w wersji "niewidzialnej". Postać ta lewituje nad podłogą, patrząc ciągle na Yandere-chan. Duch we wcześniejszych wersjach gry pojawiał się przy drzewie wiśni za szkołą. Jeśli nasza grywalna postać by "przenikła" przez ducha, uniform postaci się zmieniał na czarno-czerwony, jednak zostało to usunięte przez narzekania graczy. Policjanci thumb|400px|centre|Policjanci Jeżeli nasza postać po wezwaniu przez ucznia/nauczycielkę policji włączy przed bramą szkoły Cinematic Camera Mode, można zobaczyć trzech policjantów którzy chodzą w miejscu. Zostali oni jednakże usunięci niedługo po tym jak zostali dodani do gry. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Easter Eggs